


Cafe Maria

by Puggy_Robin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggy_Robin/pseuds/Puggy_Robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JeanxMarco Fic. <br/>Mainly fluff and stuff, with potential ChristaxYmir. <br/>Coffe shop AU, full of awkwardness. Marco is a waiter and is crushing on a certain hunky costumer with duel toned hair. What's his name? Does he like him too? Or does he like the pretty little waitress instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe Maria

Marco sighed to himself. His feet were hurting from working at the café all day. Serving people their teas, coffees, and cakes. He just wanted to go home and soak himself in the bath, watch bad TV and fall to sleep in his nice warm bed.  
He sighed again, wishing there would be someone else in that bed too, but he would have no such luck.  
He had been on dates, but they had failed miserably. The guys he had seen, and yes he was gay so it would have to be a guy, had all fallen short of the mark.  
There was this one man, big burly and blonde, he was so full of himself, eventually Marco had just stopped listening to him. Then, there was another, tall dark and quiet. Too quiet, the poor guy just seemed nervous and far too mild. There was also another, short and hot tempered, but he kept talking about some blonde guy, so Marco didn't see the point in continuing with that.  
In fact, his life was quite dull. It consisted of him being at work and him being at home. There was nothing and no one in-between. How he wished that wasn't the case, he was lonely. Which was kind of his fault in the first place, he was just too picky. Or at least that's what his friends told him.  
Although, there was one guy he liked the look of.  
His two toned hair, his long narrow face, his lithe body covered in sexy, body hugging clothes. He was perfect.  
He had beautiful amber pools for eyes, that he could just drowned in and his voice was deep and smoky, he couldn't even imagine what that voice would do to him if it were to whisper sweet, dirty nothings in his ear late at night.  
It was safe to say he was crushing hard on him.  
He had no clue as to this person's name or where he was from or where he worked. All Marco knew, was that at 3pm everyday, this man strutted into the café like he owned the place, ordered a black coffee and sat by the window, only to stare out of it with lazy, lidded eyes. If only he'd look at Marco that way, he'd die happy.  
He looked up at the antique clock on the wall and it told him it was almost time for him to arrive. Two forty-five.  
"Fifteen minutes." he whispered to himself, leaning sorrowfully on the counter.  
"What was that?" asked a cheery voice from behind him. Christa. Short, blonde and cute. If Marco didn't like men, he'd be totally smitten with her, just like everyone else.  
He and Christa had started working here at the same time and had become friends instantly. Her happy go lucky attitude and his cheerful disposition suited each other perfectly.  
"Oh, it was nothing." he smiled, glancing nervously at the clock. Christa noticed this and smiled cutely back at him.  
"It's almost time for him to arrive no?" she giggled sweetly.  
Marco sighed loudly, so she knew.  
"Am I that obvious?" he blushed, rubbing the back of neck insecurely.  
"I'm afraid so." she giggled, setting down some freshly wash tea cups. "You always make sure you're on the till at this time of day, and when you serve him your smile is so big and you blush a lot and you always watch him with a dreamy look on your face." she stated, one thing after the other, coming to stand beside him and giving him an affectionate nudge in the ribs.  
"You don't say." he smiled weakly. "I'm like the male version of that woman who comes here to look at you." he smirked then, watching Christa blush from the corner of his eye.  
"D-don't be silly, she does not come here to watch me." she tried to convince herself, but it wasn't working. The woman herself had said that it was the reason she came here.  
Marco laughed loudly as Christa busied herself with work, tiptoeing to place the tea cups back on the shelves. He watched her struggle with a smile.  
Marco was wiping the tables when he arrived.  
He heard the door open and close with its familiar squeak, the bell above it long since broken. He looked up from the table and straight into the amber eyes of the one he secretly adored. Their eyes locked and he gulped, hoping against hope that he was about to be swept away, when the beautiful man looked away and passed him by, making his way to the counter.  
Marco's heart had gone crazy just then. When his eyes where connected with the other mans, his heart beat so fast it felt as if it would burst out of his chest, and when he had looked away without even a hint of emotion, it had plummeted down into his stomach and refused to move.  
He sighed to himself, what was he expecting, flowers and a love confession? That would be a miracle.  
He really hoped he hadn't looked at him strangely or… anything that would make the guy think he was weird.  
Marco glanced behind him to see the man waiting patiently at the counter. He took a deep breath and made his way to the till, smiling his best smile.  
"Hello sir." he sang, twirling round to face him, hoping he didn't seem fazed.  
"Er, hello." said the man with amber eyes, a little stunned by the brightness of the man in front of him.  
"And what can I get you today? Tea, coffee, cake?" Me? he asked with a smile and a tilt of his head.  
"Um, black coffee thanks." he said, his voice like syrup. Marco squealed inwardly.  
"In or out?" He asked, knowing full well he'd be sitting inside.  
"In please." he said distractedly, pulling out his phone, only to grimace at it and put it back where he'd found it.  
"Ok, why don't you go sit down and I'll bring it to you once it's ready." he beamed.  
"Err thanks." he frowned and wondered off to his usual seat.  
Marco watched him go, a little bit taken back by the frown he'd received. It was probably due to the new and exclusive table service. Exclusive to the man with the amber eyes that is. He hummed to himself and went about making the man's coffee, not that there was much technique to it. Grind beans, stick it in the machine, pour it into a tea cup and drink.  
Marco plucked one of Christa's carefully washed and displayed tea sets from the shelf and grabbed the machine's jug, full of freshly brewed, piping hot coffee. As he made his way over to the man of his dreams, he took note of the way the man stared absentmindedly out the window to the world beyond, his face laced with a dreamy expression. It made Marco's stomach flutter.  
"Here you go." he said as he reached the table, pulling the man's eyes away from the window and placing the cup and saucer in front of him.  
He began to pour the steamy brown liquid into the cup, its aroma filling the man's nostrils as he slowly breathed in.  
"Err thank you." he said with a quivering smile that only seemed to reach one side of his face. It seemed to Marco that this man wasn't used to smiling at all. How cute.  
"No problem." Marco chirped happily, looking down at the man through an extremely bright smile. The man shifted uneasily in his seat, unsure of how to act towards the glowing waiter.  
"So, where's the pretty girl today?" he asked nervously, looking around the café.  
Marco's stomach dropped instantly. Of course he was a Christa fan. They all were. But, where the heck were all the Marco fans huh? His gut clenched as he became jealous of the petite blonde girl.  
"Oh." he said trying not to let his smile slip. But slip it did when the next words came, unbidden from his mouth. "She's tied up in the back, begging me not to kill her." What the actual fuck did I just say? That's not even remotely funny!  
The man's jaw dropped and he stared up at him like he was deranged and rightly so.  
Marco laughed nervously, waving his hand in front of his face, trying to explain himself.  
"No, no. It was a joke." he said weakly and as if god had willed it, Christa came out from the back, with a big smile, holding more clean china wear.  
The man peered behind him to look at the blonde girl, contentedly placing more cups and sauces on the shelves.  
"That… was a pretty bad joke." he said looking back at him with disbelief. Marco twitched out a smile. He probably looked like a complete idiot right now.  
"Either that or she got free and is quietly making her escape." he chuckled hysterically. No! Just stop already!  
"Oookay." he nodded slowly, turning back to his coffee.  
Damn it Marco! You idiot!  
"I'm so sorry, I panicked and I get stupid when I panic." he laughed, and small smile playing on his lips.  
The man tried to smile back but it looked more like a grimace. Marco's stomach did a somersault. It was a bad smile, but he liked it anyway, after all, the guy was trying to smile for him, how could he not like it.  
"Why, is it your first day?" the man joked, but the fact that it was a joke didn't hit home.  
"My..." First day? My first day, how could it be my first day? I've served you everyday!   
Marco's mind whirled and fizzed angrily. He thought about laughing it off. He thought about slapping the man around the face. He thought about screaming his lungs out.  
Instead he opted for "…Hmm." and gave the man an extremely fake smile and walked away, leaving those amber eyes looking extremely confused.  
"Ah…" the man tried as his waiter retreated, but his mouth just flapped open with non coherent words.  
Marco stormed back to the counter, catching Christa's attention when he slammed the jug of coffee down.  
"Marco?" she asked concerned, as she saw his dark expression. "Is every…" she was cut off by Marco mumbling miserably to himself.  
"Tch! Of course he's a Christa fan. I serve him everyday and he doesn't even notice me. Is it my first day, give me a break!" he spat.  
"Um, are you ok?" she asked quietly, smiling nervously at the costumers who seemed to be fascinated by the disturbance. And why wouldn't they be. Most of them were regulars and had only ever seen Marco being… well, Marco. He was always cheerful and polite, now he was suddenly… pissed, to say the least.  
"I'm fine." he said quickly, shooting her a sickly smile. "Just peachy." he growled. "I'll be out back if you need me." he said and made towards the kitchen.  
"Ok then." she said, stunned. She was about to go back to work when Marco suddenly popped his head round the door making her jump.  
"Oh, but don't be to cute while I'm gone. We wouldn't want the costumers to cum in their pants!" he shouted loudly and then disappeared again.  
"What?" she asked the empty air, stunned.  
He could feel his eyes starting to tear up, he needed some fresh air. He had to get outside. He felt so embarrassed and hurt and sick. It wasn't the guy's fault and it wasn't Christa's either. He was a dick.  
Christa cringed as she heard the back door slam shut and smiled sweetly at the costumers.  
"I'm so sorry." she bowed apologetically and looked over to the man with amber eyes. He sat tapping his finger on the table nervously. She decided it would be best to approach him and apologise directly. Although, if Marco was acting like that, then maybe the guy didn't deserve one, but the costumer came first.  
"Hello." she smiled kindly. The man jumped at her greeting, obviously lost in thought.  
"Oh, um…" he stammered.  
"I'm very sorry about my friend. I hope he didn't offend you in any way." she smiled, leaning her head to one side in an attempt to be cute. Not that she had to try.  
"Ah. No, no. He didn't." he said waving his hands erratically. "I- I think I might have been the one who…" he stammered, rubbing his neck insecurely. "Y-you don't think you could apologise to him for me do you?" he asked sheepishly, looking up at her whilst biting his bottom lip.  
She giggled sweetly at him.  
"Of course, as soon as he gets back, I'll make sure he knows." she smiled.  
"Thanks." he chuckled lightly, relief washing over him. "He looked kind of mad." he said thoughtfully, remembering the cold smile he had received just before he'd stormed off.  
"Don't worry about it, he'll cool down soon enough. He never gets mad so, it wont last long." she chirped.  
The man's gut dropped. Never gets mad? What did I do? He smiled weakly at her, she defiantly didn't get what was wrong here.  
"So, he never gets mad huh?" he asked, curious to find out more about the two and what their relationship was.  
"Nope." she smiled again. Her smile was too bright for him, he had to look away. That means the guy probably hates me. But why? Judging by his last comment, he probably thinks I'm after his girl. He looked back at the cute waitress. They suited each other, both had big smiles and peppy attitudes.  
Yeah, that's it, he was doomed to fail right from the start. He couldn't beat a big warm smile with his snaky grin and abrasive personality.  
"So, have you known each other long?" he asked, he just couldn't stop himself from finding out more.  
"Umm, lets see…" she tapped her chin with a milky digit as she thought about the answer. "We met each other when we started working here, so that's about… two years now." she beamed, as if she'd achieved something great.  
His stomach sank. His odds had been at zero to start with but now they were in the minus. Two years, he groaned to himself.  
"Wow, that's a long time, but you two really suit each other." he tried to smile, not that he felt like smiling, so it probably looked more like a grimace.  
"Huh?" the cute little waitress stared blankly at him. "Suit each other?" she repeated as if trying to get her head around the phrase.  
"Yeah… your together right?" He stated more than asked. He most likely sounded patronizing too, but he couldn't help it.  
"What? N…" she was cut off as the café door squeaked open, revealing a tall brunette with freckles. She smiled widely as she noticed the little blonde. The man looked at the waitress and noticed she had gone completely ridged.  
"Ah! There's my cute little Christa!" the woman boomed, walking up to them.  
"Oh, hello again." Christa said politely. Christa looked awkwardly from the woman, to the man and then back to the woman. She didn't know if she should serve the woman and then set the man straight or the other way round.  
Although the woman didn't give her time to decide, as she noticed the way Christa was looking at the man sat next to them. He also seemed far to interested in her little waitress, for her to be comfortable. She glared at him.  
The man with amber eyes felt very small when he saw the woman's expression, but he was no pushover and instinctively glared back.  
"Got a problem there Horseface?" she hissed at him.  
"Horse… what?" he asked bemused. What the hell had he done in a past life to deserve a day like this?  
"You heard me! And while we're at it, you can keep your mitts of my Chirsta!" she shouted.  
Christa began to flap her arms nervously. What was going on? Why was this happening? Where was Marco?  
"Please don't say such silly things!" she whispered harshly, turning to smile reassuringly at the other costumers.  
"Yeah, she's not yours, she has a boyfriend already!" he shouted back. He had no idea what was going on anymore, but couldn't help getting swept along.  
"Umm…" Christa tried to talk but the woman got there first.  
"What? Who?" she shouted, turning to Christa, astonished at the news. Christa just blushed, she didn't know what to do. "Don't tell me it's this guy!" she pointed at the man with amber eyes accusingly.  
"What? No!" he shouted back. "It's the waiter!"  
"Huh? Freckles!" she scoffed at him. "Don't be stupid! That guy's got virgin written all over him!"  
"Vir…" he stopped himself, a blush creeping onto his face. He's a virgin?  
"That's enough!" Christa shouted. Her tiny voice becoming an hysterical screech. They both shut up immediately. "Now, you can either leave or sit down and behave!" she shouted, bunching up her tiny fists and scrunching up her face, in a way that was probably supposed to be angry, but only came across as cute. The tall woman sat down across from the man almost instantly and blushed as she watch the little woman stare at them angrily. A precious little pout adorning her face. It was cute and could only ever be taken as cute.  
"You are disturbing the other costumers, so the both of you best start behaving or I'll go fetch Marco and have him throw you both out. Is that understood?" she scolded.  
"Yes my love." beamed the woman, causing Christa to blush.  
The man nodded his agreement and glanced suspiciously at the woman who was now sat at his table.  
"Good." Christa smiled, and a few of the other customers clapped their approval.  
"Go Christa!" shouted a young women, with a mouth full of cake.

Marco, sat in the alley behind the café. His head resting pitifully against his knees as he hugged them to his chest. He felt like crap and he wanted to go home.  
Damn that Christa, she was his closest friend, but why did she have to be so pretty.  
He sighed loudly, it wasn't her fault, or his fault or that gorgeous mans fault. Life just sucked is all. It wasn't fair that some people got to look like Christa, with silky blond hair and big blue eyes, while others had uncooperative bed head and freckles.  
He lifted his head as he heard a commotion inside. He highly doubted they were getting robbed, there wasn't much to steal apart from the meagre amount of cash in the till and cake.  
He should go check it out, even though it was probably just Ymir sexually harassing Christa again.  
No more sulking. Time to grow up and get over it.  
He dragged himself up and made his way back inside, wondering if the man of his broken dreams was still there. Maybe not considering his out burst. He sighed dejectedly.  
He closed to outer door gently behind him and shuffled miserably through the kitchen, towards the café. He stopped as he heard Christa whispering harshly to a small group of people. Marco peered out from behind the door frame and notice who she was talking too. The first person he recognised was Ymir, tall, brown hair and tanned skin. The very woman that came into the café just to watch Christa, and the second was the object of his now twisted affections. The man with amber eyes.  
What was going on?  
"N-now lets get a few things straight." she stuttered quietly, blushing as she tried to explain things. "I-I am not going out with you Ymir, so please stop calling me "your Christa"." she blushed even more.  
Marco strained his ears to listen to what she was saying and smiled as Ymir's face twisted with incredulity.  
"Well if you're not going out with me, then who are you going out with, huh?" she questioned spitfully. "Don't tell me you and freckles really are going out?" she spat.  
Yes, please do tell us. Thought the man.  
Marco's brow furrowed in confusion, why was she asking that? And who was freckles? Was it him? And who was she to talk, she had bloody freckles too!  
"No I'm not! And his name isn't freckles! Its Marco!" she whined, stomping her foot childishly.  
Ah, so he was freckles. Stupid Ymir.  
"So… you're not dating the waiter? Err, I mean Marco." asked the man cautiously, trying to hold back his excitement.  
Marco knew he should probably be seething at the guys obvious happiness, that Christa was in fact single, yet he couldn't help but melt over the way his name had rolled off the man's tongue. His legs felt wobbly.  
"Don't go getting any funny ideas there Horseface! I was here first, so Christa's mine." she growled at him.  
He looked at her and snarled.  
Marco continued to watch from his place behind the door. He seethed inwardly. He does not have a Horseface you witch.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" he spat. He was starting to get confused, why did everyone think he wanted Christa?  
"You know perfectly well what I mean." she hissed.  
"N-now I said that was enough!" Christa scolded quietly.  
Marco thought it was time to step in, he didn't think poor little Christa could take any more of this. As he was about to step out from his hiding place, the man with amber eyes got pissed.  
"Tch!" the man glared back at Ymir, his eyes cold. "Don't go lumping me in with you, you stalker! Unlike you, I don't come here to drool over the pretty little waitress!"  
"Oh yeah, then why do you come here?" she drawled, not even reacting to the insult. The man began to blush and she smirked.  
"N-not for that!" he squeaked. Marco's heart skipped a few beats as the guy, who was usually to cool for school, blushed nervously, like a teenager seeing his first porno mag.  
"Hmm?" she coaxed.  
"I-I have every intention of being a man about it and asking them outright!" he stuttered bashfully.  
"Oh really, well she said no to me, so why would you think she'd say yes to a pipsqueak like you?" she barked.  
"What, no… pip-what?" they weren't listening to him, he was getting tired of this, he needed to set them straight. "Why…" he was cut off.  
Marco had had enough, he didn't want to listen to this anymore. If he couldn't get the guy, then nobody was getting anybody, and they would all go home alone.  
"Right, that's enough!" he shouted, walking out from behind the counter. "You're causing way to much trouble."  
"Marco." breathed Christa, relieved.  
"I told you before Ymir, if you started causing trouble for Christa, I'd chuck you out. I've let it side so far because she seems to like you, but no more." he stated flatly.  
Christa squeaked at his words and Ymir smiled brightly.  
"And what about him?" she pointed at the man with her thumb. "He's causing trouble for her too."  
"Then I'll kick him out too." he smiled, but there was no warmth in it. "I'd really rather you two fight over Christa somewhere else."  
Christa looked up at Marco incredulously, what was he saying? Then she noticed how sad he looked, of course he was sad, how could he not be? Here was the guy he liked more than anything, and he was fighting over her with Ymir. She felt horrible.  
"Marco?" she whispered, reaching out to touch his arm comfortingly, but stopped suddenly, as she was surprised by a loud groan next to her.  
They all looked at the man with amber eyes, shocked. He was kneading his temples and frowning at the floor.  
"What's wrong with you people?" he moaned.  
"Huh?" they said in unison.  
"I really don't mind you throwing me out, but lets just get one thing straight!" he deadpanned, staring at them all intently.  
Marco's heart beat giddily in his chest as amber eyes locked with his. They stayed there for a moment longer than expected and the surly man, blushed.  
"Ah hem." he cleared his throat. "I don't know where you all got this strange idea, about me wanting to get into…" he motioned towards the little blonde waitress. "…Christa's pants, but you're wrong. I really, really don't." he stared at them awkwardly, waiting for a reply.  
Marco's stomach flipped happily. He doesn't?  
"And why not?" Ymir asked, looking offended. The man huffed, annoyed.  
"Look, you're very pretty, you really are." he said looking at Christa, who blushed at the complement. "And even I can appreciate a good looking woman for what she is, but that doesn't change the fact that she is in fact…" he looked at the others to see if they were still following him. "…a woman." he finished, still looking at the them.  
Ymir looked confused and Marco seemed to be somewhere far off. Did he just say he's gay?  
"I'm a woman." Christa said to herself, a little confused, but catching up quickly.  
"Exactly." he said holding up his hands and chuckling a little to himself.  
Christa smiled widely in realisation. She could be so slow sometimes.  
"Oh. I get it now." she looked at the man beside her, he looked a little worn out, but this was good news. "So its not me you like, it's Marco." she sang happily, clapping her hands.  
"What! Uh…" he gasped, looking from the girl to Marco.  
Marco's eyes were set on him, his face pale and shocked. He's gay and he likes me! YES!  
"Christa! That was a bit insensitive." Ymir scolded half heartedly, enjoying the spectacle.  
"Oh!" she clapped her hands over her mouth and blushed.  
"Uh… yeah, so I've got a crush on the guy that serves me coffee everyday, it's not a big deal." he scowled, stomach churning from his sudden confession.  
Not a big deal he says. I'm dieing from happiness right now!  
Marco couldn't look away from him. He was so handsome, the scowl seemed to fit him so well, his slumped shoulders making it appear like he didn't give a damn about anything, and the way the sun hit his hair, glowing like gold. Of course, he only looked like that to Marco. To the others he looked tired and down in the dumps. While Marco was having his own little party inside his head, the man was coming to the conclusion that, his feelings were not reciprocated.  
Everyone just stood there waiting for something to happen.  
He sighed loudly.  
"Look, I'm just going to leave. Go an die from embarrassment somewhere else." he muttered to himself miserably, standing up and shuffling his way past them to the door. "Bye." he said pitifully, his deep voice cracking under the stress.  
"Wait, no…" Christa tried to stop him and Ymir continued to stare at Marco. "What's going on Marco?" she said turning to him.  
"I think he's dead?" Ymir stated, amused. Christa just huffed at him.  
"Marco? You in there?" she asked quietly.  
Suddenly there was a high pitched noise and it started getting louder until…  
"YES!" Marco screamed, his arms shooting up into the air in celebration. "He likes me! He likes me!" he shouted happily grabbing Chrita's hands and dancing around. "Yes yes yes yes!"  
"Eee! He likes you!" the blonde cried, getting caught up in the moment. Ymir looked at them and groaned. They were idiots.  
"HEY!" she shouted to get there attention. They stopped dancing and looked at her, her face like stone. "Are you stupid? While you're dancing around like a fool, the guy who likes you is getting away." she said sternly.  
"Oh god!" Marco shouted, face palming himself. Christa laughed as he dashed towards the door. Its old hinges squealing as he launched himself out into the street.  
He looked to his left, but he wasn't there. He looked to his right and he wasn't there either. He started panic, looking back and forth, until he spotted him.  
There he was, walking quickly down the streets, his shoulders sagging and his head hanging low. His beautiful two toned hair shining in the afternoon sun.  
"WAIT!" he yelled, running in the same direction.  
The man with amber eyes, walked morbidly down the street, going over what just happened in his head, again and again. He felt stupid. He'd been forced into giving a confession. He couldn't go back there again. He'd look foolish and maybe he wouldn't be welcome anymore either.  
Then heard someone shout and looked backwards, not thinking it was he who was being shouted at. Yet, his heart skipped a hundred beats and his feet froze to the cobbles as he saw a smiling Marco running towards him.  
Ah, he looked at me! He stopped! He ran a little faster.  
"You waited…" he huffed as he caught up to man, smiling a smile that he couldn't get rid of.  
"You told me to." he blushed, looking at the floor. He came after me! Does this mean he likes me?  
"Yeah. I did." he breathed happily, trying to catch his breath, his heart fluttering at the sight of him. He felt giddy and light headed.  
"So, what do you want?" he asked expectantly. Maybe this was it, maybe he could finally get a chance with him.  
Marco smiled warmly at him, the man's blush deepening as he drank in the sight of a rosy cheeked and panting Marco. It was safe to say he'd had a few dark thoughts about the waiter before, but right now his mind couldn't help but conjure up dirty images. Especially ones about flushed cheeks and heavy breathing.  
"Well…" he scratched the back of his neck nervously, not sure what to say. So, Marco did what Marco does best and panicked. "You forgot to pay your bill." he twitched out a smile. He'd done it again. Bad joke, bad timing. Just bad!  
The man's stomach hit the floor and he couldn't hide his disappointment.  
"Oh." he sighed, feeling like crap. He reached for his wallet and began searching for the right change.  
Oh, wow. He really hadn't paid for his coffee. Now he felt bad. But he laughed anyway.  
"I'm sorry." he giggled. The man looked at him sadly and heaved out a sigh.  
"No. I'm sorry I shouldn't…" Marco interrupted him quickly.  
"No!" he said loudly, shaking his hands in front of him, trying to explain. "I mean, I'm sorry for just now. The whole you didn't pay thing. I did that thing again where I panic and say stupid things and act stupid and…" He was rambling, but he couldn't stop. "I didn't know you hadn't paid, but I guess it's a good thing I did say it or you wouldn't have, and we would have gotten in trouble. But I didn't come here to make you pay, I just…" he needed to stop talking. "Shut up Marco!" he laughed, hitting himself upside the head, with a embarrassed smile.  
The man just smiled at him lovingly, a smile that had never graced his features before, but Marco was just so cute. He couldn't help it.  
"Well, if you didn't chase me down to take my money…" he smirked. "…then why did you? And no more bad jokes either." he smiled, pointing his finger at him.  
Marco smiled widely.  
"Hmm, no bad jokes huh?" he chuckled. "Suppose it'll have to be another apology then."  
"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow at him. Marco just laughed at him.  
"Back there, when you said you liked me. I got so happy, that I kind of went catatonic." Marco's heart beat so fast, he thought he might faint.  
"Happy?" he asked. Marco nodded his head slowly, blushing lightly, eyes flicking between the man and the ground. So happy he went catatonic? He likes me! HE LIKES ME! He smiled and laughed lightly.  
Marco blushed grew darker as he watched the man smile. He loved that face and that voice. Now he was listening to him laugh and it was amazing. It was deep and rich and full of warmth. He loved everything about him.  
"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Marco nervously, his voice quiet. "You like me and I like you. So…" he left the question hanging in the air, waiting for the man to speak up, holding his breath all the while.  
The man looked at Marco, blushing red under his freckles, and couldn't believe his luck. His day had started badly, there was that thing at work, but he wasn't going to think about that, and then he'd gone to his favourite café, too be near and look at the guy he liked, only to be attacked from every angle by people he didn't know. Then, his luck seemed to have turned and he was now stood in front of a beautiful man, with their whole future ahead of them. He couldn't help but smile, he never smiled, everyone who knew him thought he was a grumpy son of a bitch, and they were right. Yet, when faced with Marco and his big puppy eyes, super sweet smile, cute freckles and a voice that made his heart race, he had to smiled.  
"Well, I guess this is where we part ways, never to meet again." he sighed dramatically, laughing so hard on the inside at his own bad joke. His heart beat fast and he grinned cheekily as Marco's face paled and his eyes welling up.  
"What?" he breathed, deflated. His eyes were stinging, he didn't know what was happening. Part ways? Never again? No!  
The man felt horrible, but he laughed all the same.  
"No, no. Don't look like that!" he chuckled, stepping closer and touching Marco's arm comfortingly. He peered up into his eyes, only just realising that Marco was taller than him. Only by a bit though, nothing to get huffy over. "It…" he stumbled. "You're not the only one who can make bad jokes." he smirked, rubbing Marco's arm.  
Marco sighed shakily. A joke? Thank god.  
"Well, it wasn't funny you ass!" he laughed, punching the man lightly in the shoulder.  
"Well, yours weren't funny either." he retorted happily, still standing close to him. They were so close, he could feel the heat that was Marco.  
"Yeah, but you did it on purpose." he pouted, making the man burn with the need to kiss him.  
"I'm sorry." he lulled, letting his hand travel down Marco's arm, so that it fell to his hand, where he twisted their fingers together intimately.  
Marco hummed happily, feeling the mans long fingers wrap around his own.  
"So, Marco…" he started, his syrupy voice making Marco's eyes dart up to watch the man's pink lips.  
"Yes… eh?" Marco stopped abruptly, only just realising that he dint know the man's name. He looked into the man's cool amber eyes pleadingly. "I-I never got your name." he winced as he voiced his current oversight. The man smiled understandingly.  
"It's Jean. My names Jean." he said huskily, his stomach tensing as Marco bit his smiling lips, taking in the new information.  
"Hmm…" he hummed happily. Jean. "Jean." he said aloud, savouring the way it felt on his tongue. "Jean…" he giggled. "…I like that."  
Jean smiled at him once more, adoring the way his name sounded on Marco's lips. He'd had enough, he couldn't hold back anymore. The guy was just so cute.  
"And I like you." he grinned, pulling Marco in closer, with a surprised squeak, and kissing him. His lips were full and soft, and he loved them, so warm against his.  
Marco moaned helplessly into him and it sent shivers running up and down Jean's spin.  
This is amazing. They both thought, as they pressed their moist lips together.  
Jean resentfully broke the kiss, pulling away to look at the man before him. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. He was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
He didn't want this to end, but it had to.  
"I have to go." he whispered, his heart sinking at the thought.  
"What?" Marco breathed, his eyes flicking open once more. "Why?" he whined pitifully.  
"Arr…" he growled childishly. "Don't think for a minute that I want to leave." he protested, wrapping his arms around Marco's waist and pulling him close. "But, I'm already late, I can't…"  
"Then what's a few more minutes?" Marco interrupted, grabbing him by his t-shirt and pulling him into another kiss.  
Jean chuckled into his mouth and Marco smiled into their kiss.  
This kiss was just as good as the last, with their lips moving against each others and Jean nipping lightly at Marco's lower lip.  
It was soft and warm in between his teeth.  
"You'll come back tomorrow?" Marco breathed, his lip still trapped in Jean grasp.  
Jean let it go with a final suck and nodded. Marco's insides fluttered uncontrollably.  
Jean's so hot.  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked again, both of them refusing to let go of the other .  
"Yeah." he said smoothly, rubbing circles into Marco's back with his thumbs.  
"Then, I guess I'll be seeing you." Marco sighed, looking into Jean's amber pools.  
Jean smiled, releasing him from his grasp and taking two long steps back. He huffed and looked Marco up and down, he was gorgeous. His tight white t-shirt and little black apron clinging to his perfect waist, his long legs that could wrap around him so easily.  
"I'll be seeing you." he repeated with a smirk, dirty thoughts swirling around in his head.  
Marco beamed at him and waved goodbye as he headed back to wherever he came from.  
"Goodbye Jean" he whispered, a smile spreading across his face.  
He stood there, in the middle of the street, waiting till he could no longer see him and then headed back to the café. No doubt Christa and Ymir were waiting for him, so they could get all the juicy details. He smiled happily, as he walked along the cobbles. He was going to see him tomorrow. He was going to see Jean. Jean, come back soon. I want to see you so bad.  
He was so busy thinking about him, that he almost walked passed the café. Giggling to himself, he quickly turned himself around and ran at the door.  
It squeaked its familiar squeak as he entered with a big smile.  
Ymir was hovering around, Christa politely ignoring her as she wiped the tables.  
They both look at him as he walked in. Ymir raised an eyebrow and Christa squealed in excitement, running up to him.  
"Well?" she bounced in front of him.  
"Well what?" he said, pretending to be confused.  
"You know perfectly well, what!" she hissed childishly.  
"Oh! That!" he smiled. "Don't worry, I got the money he owed." he stated, trying hard not to laugh at her confused expression.  
"Huh? Money?" interrupted Ymir. "I thought you were chasing him down so you could get some ass." she implied crudely. Marco wrinkled his nose at her.  
"Yeah, I thought so too!" Christa shouted. He looked at her in surprise, did she understand what she'd just said. Most probably. He thought. She wasn't as innocent as she looked.  
"I'm joking." he deadpanned. "I mean, he did owe us money, but…" he smiled brightly, blushing a deep red and squealed, like only Marco could. He threw himself at Christa, wrapping his around her and spinning her round in the air.  
She giggled excitedly as he placed her back down on the floor, bouncing around in glee. They didn't need to say anything, Christa could tell by the look on his face that everything had gone well. Ymir scowled at him, wishing she was the one to twirl Christa round in the air, he ignored her.  
"I'll give you the details later. All you need to know is that he'll be back tomorrow and I cant wait!" he said hurriedly, skipping into the kitchen. He had a job to after all.

It was 3:30pm.  
Marco stared intently at the door. Waiting impatiently, for the man he adored to arrive.  
He huffed his disapproval. He should be here by now.  
Christa giggled behind him.  
"Give him a chance Marco." she said shaking her head, like he was a silly child.  
He pouted at her. He knows all that already, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to see him.  
"I know, I know." he sighed, letting his head drop forwards, as he leant against the counter.  
The door squeaked open and his heart beat rapidly. He's here! he looked up quickly and came face to face with…  
"Ymir." he growled, setting his jaw as she approached him.  
"And what's got your panties in a bunch?" she smirked.  
"He's not come by today." Christa sighed, sympathetically. Marco turned round to glare at her. Ymir didn't need to know his business. She giggle and smiled apologetically.  
He huffed again, depressed.  
"Oh, I see." she smiled kindly. It was an unusual sight, but it made Marco feel a little better, and it made Christa blush. She likes Ymir really, she's just shy. It wasn't a bad sight at all. Ymir was very pretty, when she was being a letch.  
"It's just not fair. The one time I meet a nice and good looking guy, he doesn't show up again." he whined.  
"He'll be here." Christa cooed, patting him on the shoulder.  
"He best be!" Ymir spat. "Or I'll hunt him down and make him pay for hurting poor little Marco's feelings." she said bunching up her fist.  
Marco and Christa laughed.  
"Well, it's a good thing I showed up then." came a husky voice from behind her.  
They all looked at him quickly, smiles painted on all their faces.  
He was a little unnerved at the sudden attention, but he couldn't tare his eyes away from Marco's beaming face, his warm smile and the light blush under his gorgeous freckles. He made his stomach flutter.  
"Jean!" he sang, skipping out from behind the counter to greet him. "I didn't think you were going to come." he said, looking pathetically cute.  
"Yeah, I'm a bit late." he sighed, wrapping his arms around Marco's waist, shivers running up his spin as he pulled him close. "The one day I want to get out of the office early, is the one day they wont let me." he chuckled. Marco giggled too, tangling his arms around Jean's neck.  
"Well, I'm glad you got away." he said quietly, so only he could hear him.  
"Me too." he smirked, rubbing their noses together Eskimo style.  
"Hehe." he giggled, his blush becoming deeper. "Come, sit down." he smiled, untwining their arms and leading him to his usual table.  
Jean sat down and looked up to see Marco smiling down at him. He smiled back happily.  
"So…" he smirked. "…Where's that pretty waiter today?" he laughed, repeating yesterdays mishap, but with a few alterations.  
"Tch, shut up you. I'm the only pretty waiter around here, and you best remember that!" he grinned mischievously, slapping jean lightly on the shoulder.  
"Oh I will, don't you worry." he said with a lopsided grin, looking him up and down, biting his lip in approval. Marco hummed, perfectly happy to have Jean check him out.  
Marco bent down with a smirk.  
"Good." he said planting his lips against Jean's, only to pull away before it could be reciprocated. Jean growled up at him, as he was denied more and Marco laughed.  
"There's more where that came from." he said silkily, making Jean's insides dance. "Now wait here and I'll go make you your coffee." he smiled widely and started towards the counter.  
Jean watched Marco's ass sway seductively as he made his way through the tables.  
He really loved watching him walk, it was so… Hot.   
He grinned to himself, this was the highlight of his day, everyday.  
He loved this café. It was small and comfy, with a calm and cosy atmosphere.  
He loved the people. Always happy and kind.  
But, most of all… he loved Marco, the most beautiful, gorgeous and kindest waiter he'd ever laid eyes on.  
And now, that waiter was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and leave comments and all that jazz. This is only my second FanFic and it would really be appreciated if you would let me know if its any good or not. It will help me make a better one next time. :D  
> Thanks goes out to Dani the Geko for suggesting I do a JeanxMarco fic.  
> Hope ya'll like it.


End file.
